Talking Daddy
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Lily sakit cacar air. Alhasil ia meminta baik Harry maupun James menjaga jarak dengannya. Susah payah James memutar otak demi menenangkan Harry selagi sang istri beristirahat. Di temani Sirius, si kecil Harry terseret masuk pada sebuah dialog tentang masa depan. Tentang harapan, ketakutan, dan gambaran masa di mana James dan Lily tak tahu.. akan jadi apa Harry nanti.


**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne datang dengan sesuatu yang baru. Yups, karena Outside masih Anne pending dulu updatenya, tapi tenang saja Anne akan usahain cepat untuk chapter selanjutnya. ASAP.**

 **Btw, untuk menunggu lanjutan Outside, Anne sebenarnya punya draft lama yang isinya fic soal James-Lily Potter (jilly). Tapi Anne nggak pede banget soal cerita ini. Anne belum pernah, kan, nulis yang secara personal di pairing ini soal James atau Lily Potter atau bahkan dua-duanya. Nah, karena hasil chat iseng tiap malam sama salah satu pembaca yang kece, Anne disemangatin tuh buat post fic ini (thanks ya, Afadh). Ini adalah perdana Anne tulis pair Jilly utuh tanpa ada unsur time trivel atau something yang sejenis. Kalau masih kurang bagaimana gitu Anne mohon maaf, lain kali akan Anne usahakan buat yang lebih bagus lagi. Yuhuu.. buat percobaan aja. First impression gitulah! :)**

 **Sudah dulu cuap-cuapnya, Anne langsungkan saja.**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Lily sakit. Banyak ruam merah menghiasi sekitar tubuhnya. Ada beberapa tempat yang terlihat jelas, misalnya di tangan, kaki, wajah, dan lekuk tempat favorit James yaitu pada leher. Menurut Healer dari St. Mungo, Lily cacar air. Penyakit yang tak pernah ia dapatkan saat masih kecil dulu. Celakanya, Lily baru terkena di saat ia sudah dewasa dan punya anak. Ya, Harry kecil masih sangat membutuhkan ibunya. Tidak mungkin tuan muda Potter itu puasa dari ASI berminggu-minggu lamanya.

"Jangan bawa kemari, James. Aku tak mau Harry tertular."

Dari radius beberapa meter saja, Lily benar-benar melarang putra semata wayangnya untuk mendekatinya. Mencelos hati Lily menyadari putranya sangat tersiksa tak bisa ia asuh minggu-minggu ini. ASI Harry mau tidak mau diganti serep susu bubuk instan yang dibeli Sirius—secara suka rela, di salah satu toko Muggle rekomendasi dari Lily sendiri. Kalau pun menangis, seperti saat ini, Lily hanya bisa menirukan tangis Harry dengan hati luar biasa nyeri. Tak tega.

"Tapi, Lils—"

"Aku bilang jangan, James." Tolak Lily lagi. James mendesah lelah kembali ditolak sang nyonya Potter. Di gendongan James, Harry meraung ingin ibunya. Lagi dan lagi, James bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengajak Harry kembali keluar dari kamar orangtuanya. Namun James sempat membuka pintu kamarnya dan berpesan singkat pada Lily,

"Minum ramuannya, sayang. Jangan pakai alasan kau tetap ingin menyusui Harry. Harry sudah punya susu pengantinya. Sirius sudah membelikannya lima kaleng sekaligus hari ini." pesan James diikuti anggukan mengerti Lily. "Jangan menolak!"

Sebenarnya Lily tetap bisa memerah ASInya untuk Harry kalau tidak memungkinkan ia menyusui secara langsung, hanya saja ia takut akibat konsumsi ramuan untuk penyembuhan itu ASInya ikut terganggu. Badannya luar dalam akan berpengaruh akibat ramuan. Jalan satu-satunya kalau ingin ASInya murni, Lily tak boleh mengkonsumsi apapun yang berbahaya untuk bayi. Harry masih rentan akan penyakit dan kewajiban Lily sebagai ibu harus memprioritaskan kebaikan putranya.

James memantul-mantulkan badan kecil Harry yang sedang menangis. Biasanya Harry sedang lapar atau sudah waktunya untuk ganti popok. Namun rasa-rasanya keduanya tidak. James baru saja selesai mengganti popok Harry setelah anak itu kenyang hampir 300 ml susu formula buatannya. Lebih dari seminggu membuat susu, James hapal berapa takaran sendok ukur susu bubuk untuk satu botol minum Harry. Berapa suhu air yang pas, sampai seberapalama susu buatannya itu bertahan sampai basi nanti.

Sirius keluar dari toilet rumah keluarga Potter dengan wajah heran. Ia amati gerak-gerik aneh sahabatnya dari belakang. Seperti sedang berdansa, tapi dengan siapa Sirius tak tahu.

"Berhari-hari kau tak menyentuh Lily sekarang kau jadi gila, Prongs?" Sirius salah sangka.

Tepat saat James berbalik, sosok kecil berambut hitam di dekapan James merampas perhatiannya. Sirius mendekat berharap putra baptisnya baik-baik saja.

"Dia mulai tenang. Kau apakan? Tumben kau berguna untuk putramu."

James mendelik, "jaga bicaramu, Padfoot. Aku harus menimangnya sampai pinggulku sakit. Untung Harry bisa lebih tenang. Yang penting Harry jangan menangis, kalau dia menangis dan terdengar sampai kamar, Lily bisa makin stress memikirkan Harry dan tak bisa sembuh-sembuh."

"Ya.. ya, kasihan bocah ini. Ia harus dijauhkan dari ibunya sendiri. Di sentuh saja tidak." Sirius berbisik dengan nada penuh duka cita. Jemarinya tergerak mengusap pipi tembam Harry sambil menyibak anak rambut yang menutupi wajah kecilnya.

"Kau tak kasihan padaku?" dahi James mengerut, "aku juga sama seperti Harry, Sirius. Memeluk Lily saja.. tak bisa. Apalagi untuk—Merlin, sampai kapan istriku harus sakit? Aku membutuhkannya!"

"Otakmu itu! Ingat Harry! Anak ini tersiksa tak ada ibunya." Bentak Sirius.

"Aku pun begitu! Kebutuhan biologisku terancam tiap harinya. Aku serasa suami tembok kamar mandi tiap malam. Bermain sendirian dan jadi bahan tontonan kecoa toiletku. Agh.. kau tak tahu rasanya jadi suami dan ayah sekaligus, Sirius. Ini berat." Keluh James. Tidak terasa malam sudah hampir menginjak pukul sembilan. Terlalu larut untuk Harry bangun tapi terlalu sore bagi Sirius dan James untuk tidur. Mereka bersama sedang asik berbaring di atas sofa panjang di depan perapian sembari menunggu Harry benar-benar tertidur. Badan Harry sendiri sudah beralih tangan ke atas dada Sirius. Ditelungkupkan seperti katak.

Bulu-bulu badan Sirius meremang tatkala pipi Harry menyentuh dadanya. Tidak langsung karena terhalang kemeja, tetap saja rasa aneh itu mengusik dadanya. Jantung Sirius bekerja dua kali lebih cepat. Badan kakunya melemah dan hasrat melindunginya meningkat. Makhluk kecil itu ada di tangannya dan itu artinya tanggung jawab pun kini ia ambil. Untuk Harry.

"Kau benar, James. Aku tak tahu rasanya menjadi ayah. Aku pun tak pernah terpikirkan kalau kau akan menjadi ayah juga. Maksudku.. kita masih sangat muda. Lepas dari usia belasan tahun, eh sekarang kau sudah punya ekor. Mirip denganmu lagi."

Ekor yang Sirius maksud ada bersamanya. Perhatian mereka bersamaan berganti memperhatikan Harry. Mata anak itu masih terbuka lebar, memandang dua pria dewasa dari sudut pandang alakadarnya di atas dada ayah baptisnya menggunakan sorot mata hijau turunan Lily.

"Aku pikir, dengan jadi ayah di usia muda nantinya bisa membuat Harry lebih nyaman saat bersamaku. Saat teman-teman Hogwarts Harry nantinya melihatku, mereka semua bisa berteriak _'oh Daddymu tampan sekali, Harry, masih sangat muda. Kalian seperti kakak-adik!'_ bayangkan, apresiasi tertinggi pada seseorang adalah ketika ia sebut muda. Dan aku bisa mendapatkannya nanti." James mulai melantur. Tidak salah jika ia membayangkan semacam itu. Disebut muda atau bahkan bermimpi disukai banyak anak perempuan teman Harry saat besar nanti. James terhitung amat sangat muda saat ini. Menyandang status suami dan ayah di usia baru menginjak dua dekade, itu luar biasa.

"Tumbuh bersama, menjaganya! Aku bisa punya banyak waktu untuk menjaga Harry dan cucu-cucuku kelak. Bukan begitu, Harry?" tanya James sambil memainkan ujung hidung Harry.

"Ya, mumpung masih muda. Kau tak ingin seperti keluarga Weasley? Selama kurang lebih sepuluh tahun mereka sudah punya.. em," Sirius menghitung jari-jarinya beberapa saat, "enam anak. Enam putra! Bayangkan enam putra! Dan kabarnya beberapa minggu lalu saat kita ke St. Mungo bersama Lily itu, kau ingat, Prongs, kita sempat bertemu dengan Arthur dan Molly, kan?"

James mengangguk. Ia pun ingat, hampir saja bertabrakan dengan James di loker pengambilan ramuan St. Mungo. Arthur sama-sama menebus ramuan di sana, bersama Molly. Tapi James tak sempat berbincang banyak karena Harry sudah menangis dan membuat ribut banyak penyihir.

"Mereka periksa kehamilan. Molly hamil lagi!"

 _"_ _What?"_

Bukannya terkejut, Harry terbahak cukup kencang mendengar teriakan ayahnya. Kikikan kecilnya membuat Sirius kembali bangkit untuk sekadar duduk berbaring. Lama-lama lelah juga dengan posisi terlentang sambil membawa bayi di atasnya.

"Rupanya Harry menyimak perbincangan kita, Prongs." Sindir Sirius. "Dia paham?"

"Entahlah. Tapi.. tolong katakan masalah tadi, Sirius. Aku tak mengerti, apa maksudmu dengan.. Molly hamil lagi?"

Lagi-lagi Harry tertawa kegirangan. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan tapi Sirius yakin kalau Harry menertawakan ekspresi ayahnya sendiri. "Kabarnya begitu." Ungkap Sirius. "Molly mengandung anggota Weasley lagi. Dan menurut prediksi Arthur sendiri, ia akan mendapat anak perempuan. Ada raut keyakinan di garis-garis keriput yang mulai muncul di bawah matanya itu."

Harry meringis tak jelas.

"Oh, ya?" James menyandarkan punggung pelan seiring kembalinya Harry ke pelukannya. "Dalam sejarah, Weasley selalu mendapat keturunan laki-laki. Seperti Potter juga tapi tak sebanyak Weasley. Tapi boleh juga, biar ramai." James akui dirinya ingin punya banyak anak.

Untuk menemani ketiganya, dengan sekali ayun James membuat sulur-sulur cahaya berbentuk hewan-hewan di udara. Berputar saling berkejaran di dekat kepala mereka. Harry suka sekali tiap sosok rusa jantan keluar dan membentuk siluet lebih besar dari hewan lainnya.

"Loh, bisa saja mereka beruntung punya gadis berambut merah. Siapa tahu nanti kalau benar perempuan, bisa Harry pacari dan jadikan istri. Weasley penyihir yang baik hatinya, James. Mereka sejalan dengan pikiran kita."

James dan Sirius menatap Harry bersamaan. Seolah-seolah mengajak Harry ikut berdiskusi mengenai anak ketujuh Arthur dan Molly yang belum tentu benar adanya. "Bagaimana, Harry? Kau mau dengan gadis Weasley? Rambutnya kemungkinan besar akan merah juga. Dan.. kau tahu, wanita berambut merah itu cantik dan luar biasa. Seperti Mummymu. Kau tak akan rugi."

Balasan Harry hanya diam setelah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sihir buatan sang ayah. Dengan dahi berkerut Harry mencoba berpikir. Seperti memahami pertanyaan ayahnya, satu tepukan semangat Harry menjawab segalanya.

"Ah, dia mau, James!" Begitu kesimpulan kilat Sirius. "Astaga, aku tak sabar melihat Harry dewasa dan menikah!" Pekik Sirius lagi di luar kendalinya.

 _Brakk!_

"Oh, ternyata ini ulah kalian saat aku sakit?! Mengajari Harry tidak-tidak!"

Lily, dengan wajah memerah dan bentol-bentol senada keluar dari dalam kamar dan merampas Harry dari James. Runtuh semua aturan tentang jarak yang dibuat Lily sendiri. Sejengkal pun kini Lily tak peduli. Harry sudah kembali ke pelukannya.

"Lils, kau masih sakit. Kau harus—"

"Diam di dalam kamar dan mendengarkan kalian mengajak bicara Harry soal anak, perempuan cantik, menikah.. lalu apalagi? Harry masih lima bulan, James. Sirius.. kau juga, suka sekali bergosip, membicarakan orang lain."

Bertekuk lututlah James dan Sirius di depan nyonya besar Potter. Meski sakit parah, jangan salah untuk tetap berani melawannya. Singa betina tak bisa tidur tenang kalau anaknya diusik.

Sirius mundur dan mengangkat tangan, "sudah malam, Prongs. Aku harus pulang. Bye, Lily. Bye, tampan. Kita ketemu besok lagi." Sirius cepat-cepat berapparate sebelum berbisik pelan di telinga James, _"good luck, mate!"_

 _Duss!_

Sirius menghilang. James, Lily, dan Harry memilih masuk ke kamar utama saling bisu. Hanya gumaman aneh Harry membuat Lily terkadang harus meladeni usaha Harry untuk berbicara.

"Lils, maaf. Aku dan Sirius hanya.. bermain pengandaian."

"Aku tahu," jawab Lily diluar dugaan James. Nada bicara Lily merendah tak ada sulut emosi sedikit pun. "Kau sedang berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik, James, dan kau berhasil."

Kata-kata Lily sontak menarik otot-otot bibir James untuk segera mengulas senyum. Seketika itu mereka lupa bahwa ada hal yang sebenarnya harus mereka hindari. Berpelukan bersama di saat Lily terkena cacar air.

"Aku pun terkadang membayangkan hal yang sama seperti kalian. Melihat Harry tumbuh dewasa, menikah. Tapi khayalanmu yang—maksudku ingin seperti Arthur dan Molly, em.. aku rasa aku tak yakin, James."

"Ma—maksudmu?" tanya James tak paham.

"Kita sudah punya Harry. Usianya pun baru lima bulan. Kita saja baru akan merayakan natal pertamanya beberapa hari lagi. Kita tak tahu apa-apa tentang mengurus anak. Walaupun banyak waktu untuk belajar, banyak anak bukan solusi terbaik untuk.. membuat keluarga ramai." Lily tersenyum simpul. Matanya menyipit tanpa kantuk siap menyerangnya detik itu juga.

"Kau mendengarnya tadi?"

Lily mengangguk, "bukannya aku tak suka cara keluarga Weasley memiliki banyak keturunan, aku pun.. yeah tak menutup kemungkinan ingin menambah lagi setelah Harry. Hanya saja, aku memikirkan masa depan anak-anak kita, James. Kebahagiaan orangtua memiliki anak bukan hanya untuk meneruskan keturunan tapi juga mengemban tanggung jawab untuk menjaganya."

"Tentu kita akan menjaga anak-anak kita, Lily. Menjaga Harry sampai dewasa."

"Banyak kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi, James. Tidak ada yang tahu itu."

Tak terasa Harry berhasil terlelap di dekapan Lily. Matanya tak terkatup sempurna begitu juga mulut kecilnya. Pergerakan tubuhnya sudah minim, tidak ada lagi aktifitas yang dilakukan anak itu. Harry tertidur pulas.

"Harry James Potter." Bisik Lily lirir. "Seminggu tak berdekatan dengannya saja rasanya aku tak tega. Padahal aku masih bisa melihatnya, James. Apalagi kalau saja aku tak ada—"

"Lily, kau dan aku akan merawat Harry. Dia akan bersama kita. Aku janji akan menjaganya dan aku pun yakin begitu juga denganmu. Harry memiliki kita."

Tangan James tak kuasa lagi untuk tidak menarik dagu Lily. Mendekatkan bibirnya untuk menyentuh belahan bawah bibir Lily. Mengecupnya pelan, dua kali sebelum akhirnya Lily membalas kecupan James dengan lumatan lembut. Kedua telapak tangan James menangkup bersamaan pipi Lily, memperdalam apa yang tengah ia perbuat.

"Sudah kering." Kata James menyinggung soal bekas luka cacar di wajah Lily.

"Kalau sudah kering, kenapa?" tanya Lily bersikap bodoh sambil mengangkat tubuh Harry dan mengembalikannya ke kamar bayi.

Sepeninggal Lily, yang ada James mati-matian menahan hasrat kebutuhan dirinya yang berminggu-minggu tertunda, sendirian di dalam kamar. Menarik dan membuang napas susah payah, mengucap syukur sekaligus umpatan paling kotor untuk merutuki reaksi aneh dari kecupan Lily pada tubuh bawahnya.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Harry, ia akhirnya bisa tidur juga." Kata Lily setelah menutup pintu sekembalinya dari kamar Harry.

"Ya, aku sangat berterima kasih padanya dan tentu saja padamu, sayang. Kalau tak ada kau, mungkin subuh nanti aku baru tidur karena menenangkan Harry."

Lily tertawa mendengar kejujuran James perihal pengasuhan Harry. sekali lagi Lily mengecup bibir James di sela percakapan mereka. "Oh, ya, aku mendapat surat pagi ini dari Molly. Keluarga Weasley akan mengadakan pesta malam natal dan kita diundang. Sirius dan yang lainnya kalau mau ikut juga tak apa. Sekalian nanti Harry bisa bertemu dengan putra bungsu Molly dan Arthur. Usianya tak jauh beda dengan Harry, sayang."

"Ya.. ya.. kita harus berangkat natal nanti. Tapi.. sekarang, rasanya aku memang tetap akan tidur subuh, Lily." Goda James memberi isyarat aneh pada sang istri.

"Loh, bukannya Harry sudah tidur? Ia tak akan menyusahkanmu sampai nanti subuh. Anak itu manis sekali kalau sudah tidur."

"Oh, tentu saja bukan Harry penyebabnya. Putraku memang manis dan mengerti ayahnya." James mengayunkan tangannya ke arah pintu. Suara menggeletak pertanda kunci pintu berputar dengan sendirinya. Lily mulai paham meski ia tak ingin langsung menyerang. Sudah lama ia tak menggoda suaminya.

James semakin tak sabar. "Hanya.. sesuatu yang membuatku berpikir tentang pendapatmu tadi. Tentang.. pernyataan _menambah lagi setelah Harry_ itu _._ Aku perlu penjelasan tentang kalimat itu, malam ini juga, sayang."

"Tapi cacarku masih—"

"Persetan dengan cacar airmu selama St. Mungo masih buka!"

Ya, setidaknya Lily sudah harus mulai merencanakan mendatangi St. Mungo kembali demi kesehatan suami dan anaknya agar terhindar dari bentol-bentol menggelikan itu.[]

 **FIN**

* * *

 **#**

 **Agggg kabur! Bagi pecinta Jilly, Anne minta maaf banget kalau nggak puas. ANne akan perbaiki dengan cerita baru dengan pair ini suatu saat nanti. Semoga bisa untuk menghibur kalian semua! Maaf kalau masih banyak typo, Anne tunggu reviewnya! Sampai jumpa di cerita lain, ya!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


End file.
